1. Technical Field
My invention relates to a process adapted for or intended for use with a photographic device, and in particular having means for cutting a portion of light setsitive material from a strip.
2. Background Art
At present, phototype setters waste a substantial amount of film in units which do not incorporate a developer in combination with the phototype setter and in some units which do incorporate a developer in combination with the phototype setter.
In phototype setters without built-in developers the film must be cut after exposure and removed from the phototype setters in light-tight cassettes to be transferred to a developer for processing. Normally, after exposure of a galley on the film, that exposed galley is run into the cassette, the film is cut, and the cassette containing the galley is removed and replaced by an empty cassette. Naturally, a small amount of blank film must be left outside of the cassette to allow for handling the film when inserting the cassette in the developer; the amount of film between the cassette and the cutting blade. But, in order to advance the exposed galley of film completely out of the phototype setter and into the cassette, a substantial amount of blank film is advanced, equal to the distance from the cutting blade back down to the exposure point where the exposure of the next galley is begun. This blank film is wasted.
Even if several galleys are exposed on a single strip of film before it is cut, the size of the cassette limits the amount of film that may be run into the cassette at one time and a substantial amount of film is wasted between cassettes because of the blank film run out before cutting the film between cassettes.
In photographic devices having built-in developers, a great deal of film is wasted in units which operate exposing components and developing components at different speeds for the same roll of film. If the developer operates at a faster rate than the exposer, extra blank film must be advanced into the developer to prevent tearing the film and interrupting the process, thereby wasting the blank film.